


In many ways

by RikaRov



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov
Summary: One-shots or prompts that inspired by many, there's no chronological order on the timeline.I tried to keep the angst to the minimum but it will always ends in a sweet note.Chapter 1: Burn OutAkira fainted in the middle of Shibuya.Chapter 2: Another 2/2Chapter 3: Cat Akira (Take 1)Chapter 4: Snow stormAn unannounced snow storm hits Tokyo in January.Chapter 5: It's too hot (a bigger bed and a bloster in between)Akira wakes up on the floor besides his bed.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by IntotheFrisson's [art](https://twitter.com/IntotheFrisson/status/1319677229098434561?s=20)

It’s been awhile since they finally had time to date, juggling between detective works, school and Shido had kept him busy day in day out. Akira doesn’t fare well with his schedules as well, everyday each different confidant and the amount of change of heart requests shot up after the Medjed incident.

When they both finally had time that they both can agree to spend together, even it’s just a short lunch together at Shibuya after school was fulfilling enough to let go of his responsibilities for a while.

He was tired, so was Akira. He had never seen Akira’s eye bag that heavy before, not even a chance when his cat always ordered him to sleep at night when he overstayed at Leblanc. He barely managed a smile as his eyes dropped and fell forward into Akechi’s arm. Akira fucking fainted on him. 

Gently shaking him trying to wake him up, but all he got was even shallow breathing. People started to gather around them and shot him weird looks. He had no choice but to bring Akira to somewhere but the Central Street of Shibuya.

He scooped up Akira into a princess carry, he must had felt it because he pulled in closer to Akechi’s neck and whispered “The airsoft store… at the back alley.” Like he used up his last strength, his left arm and head dropped outwards, his spectacles fall out from his face with the force.

The back alley, that seems like the best choice for now. With a firmer grip, he rushed, practically dashed to the said location. Pushing into the door with his shoulder, the owner of the shop dropped his magazine when he saw the young man in his arms.

The owner immediately ushered him back behind the counter and spread the lazy chair in the storeroom. Akechi set Akira down in the chair, making sure he can at least get a resting posture.

“What happened?” The owner asked.

“No idea, probably he was too exhausted. Thank you for your help.” Akechi replied, his eyes still stayed on Akira’s face, gloved hand tracing his eyebags with his utmost care and fondness.

The owner only hummed and walked out of the room, leaving them alone. 

“I know you’re listening, please take care of yourself even when you’re busy and your schedule is a mess. I don’t need someone that needs my care when they bring themselves to collapse.” Akechi scolded.

“Says the one with an irreversible eye bag hidden under the concealer.” Akira replied as he leaned into Akechi’s palm.

“Don’t be a smartass and just rest, for now.” Clearly annoyed.

“Mhmm…” 

Just like that, they both spent their lunch time resting at the stuffy storeroom, savouring every single second they had in a pleasant silence.


	2. Another 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Contain Persona 5 Royal major spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 2amSnow's[art](https://twitter.com/2amSnow/status/1321331464319873027?s=20)

“Hey! Wait! Akira! Just where are you going?” 

Akira stormed out of Leblanc when he finally agreed to his terms. The expression on Akira’s face when he raised his head once again, his mouth said the things Akechi wants to hear, a decision that respects Akechi’s will of living, he can never forget that face. A smile of Akira’s that is wistful, tears uncontrollably rolling down his cheek. 

Akira pushed past Akechi, swinging the door open with the ring of the doorbell that still resonates in his head. He was shocked, stunned, to see the leader of the Phantom Thieves broken down, to see Akira broken down because of letting him go. He always knew, there are hints here and there, they were more than rivals that are trying to best each other, more than close-friends that called each other’s given name.

Akechi chased after Akira before he lost him, this is the only chance he has. “Just wait!” Finally catching up to Akira, holding his elbow firmly and slowing down both of their motions.

Akira tried to wrench out of Akechi’s hold, eyes on the floor, don’t dare to let show his face or take in what Akechi thinks of him now, “The decision had been made, discussions over.” he said coldly.

A few more struggles, Akechi’s grip still holds strong, Akira gives up. 

Akechi doesn't really know what to do, he never had felt like this before, there’s so many things he wanted to do, to say at once. The dam holding back his feelings had crumbled. He pulls Akira into a hug, holding him tight hoping the other boy can feel his overflowing emotions.

“I’m sorry.” Akechi mumbles into Akira’s shoulder.

“... What?”

“I said, I’m sorry. You, of all people, don't deserve to be hurt by me anymore.” 

“... I just,” Akira tried to find his words again. “Don't want to lose you anymore.”

“You’re a fool to think too low of me, which I will remind you, I had told you on the first day of this fake reality.”

“Goro…” Akira pulls away from the embrace, finally taking a good look at Akechi. 

An expression he never seen before, eyebrow cast downwards, eyes only filled with unbelievable and fondness, lips pushed to form a pouty smile. 

“Let’s go back, to our reality.” The statement feels like a wedding vow, like sealing an eternal promise, with a kiss.


	3. Cat Akira (Take 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of many takes Akira turned into a human cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 2amSnow's [art](https://twitter.com/2amSnow/status/1321551683189551104?s=20)

_ Twitch twitch, twitch twitch. _

The thieves had gathered at the attic awaiting for the meeting to start, they had a situation now they needed to address before further infiltrating Sae’s Palace. The issue happened to be extremely distracting for Akechi Goro.

_ Twitch twitch, twitch twitch. _

“Let’s recap what had happened yesterday,” Makoto leads the discussion, “Yesterday at sis’s Palace, we encountered a bunny girl that attacked Akira in the dark maze, he then turned into the form he had now.”

_ Twitch twitch, twitch twitch. _

Kurusu Akira, the boy sat in the center around the thieves, his usual impassive demeanour had gone, replaced by his curious glance to everyone’s frowned gaze, totally ignorant at his current situation. The end of his tail behind his back tap in a rhythm and his pointy cat ears stand tall on top of his head.

Kurusu had turned into a human formed cat.

“We had no idea how the effect persisted in the real world and we tried various methods to reverse the effects but all ended up in vain,” Morgana continued in a serious manner. Akechi had no idea how he could differentiate Morgana being serious with his cat face. “We hope that when we clear the Palace, his form will return back to normal. Meanwhile, Joker can still command his Personas and hopefully his cat-like behaviour doesn’t affect our infiltration.” The thieves continued their discussion on how to keep Kurusu safe until they succeeded in stealing Sae’s treasure.

_ Twitch twitch, twitch twitch. _

Yes, Joker can still use his Persona but he doesn't command the team anymore, not in his current state. When engaged in battles, he always gets distracted by the decorations and confettis in Sae’s Palace. Once he almost got killed by Ganesha because he tried to play with the elephant’s nose. Akechi can’t count how many times he had to push Akira out of danger because of fucking Kurusu can’t control himself.

_ Twitch twitch, twitch twitch. _

Staring at Kurusu’s cat ears, Akechi was reminded once he had a black cat when he was still living with his mother. Black cat is a talisman against bad luck, a new black cat wandered into his house and he thought it was a good idea to have him in the house. His mother had agreed to let him keep the cat but he had to take responsibility in taking care of it. Happy days do not last long because the cat had run away one day and never found its way back to Akechi again, Akechi blames himself for not being good enough company for the cat.

Akechi had missed how the fur feels around his fingers, soft and warm as he pat or scratch the cat. When he first saw Morgana on Kurusu’s shoulder, his hand automatically guided him and pat him softly, despite the monster cat (almost scared the shit out of him) complaining he still let Akechi pat him. Morgana sometimes will also sit on his lap during the Metaverse expeditions, probably he felt safer to sit with Akechi than the other girls and Akechi let him, both had their arms crossed thinking away their explorations.

_ Twitch twitch, twitch twitch. _

Without him realising it again, he was already standing behind Kurusu and raised both his hands to pat down the cat's ears. Kurusu turns his head backwards and looks at him, purring loudly as Akechi runs his fingers on his head. Flustered, despite his own better judgment, he still pat Kurusu, he can’t get enough of those satisfying purr from the human cat.

The discussion had died down as the thieves looked surprised at both of them, the two boys did not realise the attention suddenly shifted to them and continued to live in their own bubble.


	4. Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unannounced snow storm hits Tokyo in January.
> 
> TW: Contains naked scenarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by OrangeKotatsu's [art](https://twitter.com/OrangeKotatsu/status/1321746438544568320?s=20)

It’s not a quiet evening, a rare snowstorm hit Tokyo unannounced, painted the whole city white, people hurried back home by foot or by public transport. 

Goro and Akira were unlucky, stuck outside after work in Shibuya, the trains had long stopped service due to the heavy snow. They had thought of waiting for the storm to go away before heading back but most of the restaurants and hotels were already flooded with people, giving up trying their luck on finding one, so they decided to head back via bus.

They had to wait under the heavy snow together with the public to take the bus back to Kichijoji. With the trains out of service, they had enroute more buses to get everyone back to their home.

It’s freezing, Akira nudged closer to Goro hoping to get some warmth from his husband, but it’s almost impossible to feel anything aside from the cold air. He pulled his scarf over his mouth to absorb any moisture he breathed out, he hates it when he can’t stop his body from shivering. Goro rounded his hand around Akira shoulder, pulling him closer to his body, it didn't really help Akira to feel warm him physically but the gesture thawed his freezing hope to get back to their home.

Snow started piling up on their coat, they helped each other pat most of it off before boarding the bus. Thank god the heater in the bus was working fine and they definitely felt warmer after standing in the storm for quite some time now. Everyone was rushing back home, there’s no seat left when they boarded the bus, internally they prayed the traffic was not heavy so they could at least reach back home within an hour. It was tiring, most of the energy had used up to warm their body. The snow starting to melt on their coats made their bodies even heavier, Goro almost tripped when the bus made a sharp turn but Akira catched him before he did.

Good thing they boarded a direct bus to Kichijoji and they had mercied by the traffic, it only took another 10 minutes walk and they will finally be home. While on the way walking back home, Goro took off his gloves for a while to access his phone, tapping away with his numbed fingers on his smart home app, he made sure the house would be warmed up and a warm bath ready when they reached home.

Standing in front of the door, Akira searched in his coat for the house keys, his fingers already numb and couldn't really feel anything underneath his coat. Goro pushed him aside and unlocked the door with his keys, both of them quickly stumbled inside of the house and let out a relief breath, lying against the wall while catching their breath again in the genkan.

Without a word, Goro started to take off his clothes and head to the bathroom, Akira followed. Dumping their soaked clothes on the floor, they can take care of them later. Switching on the shower head to warm water, rinse from head to toe, finally feeling much alive again. Cleaned up themselves and soaked together in the bathtub to relax their tired body.

“Dinner?” Akira asked promptly.

“I brought some extra bento yesterday, we can have that, I don’t think we have any energy left to cook dinner.” Goro offered while patting water on his face.

Akira hummed in reply, mouth quirking up. Goro thought he must be up to something but did not question it.

After getting their body dry, Akira pulled Goro back into the living room without getting dressed in their pyjamas. He pushed the dumbfounded Goro to lie down on the sofa, climbed on top of him and pulled up their knitted blanket they made back before Christmas. 

Akira tangled both of their legs together, resting his head on Goro’s chest, hearing his heartbeat, pressing every inch of skin to feel the warmth emitting from Goro’s body. Feeling defeated, Goro always knew Akira hated the cold and wrapped his arm around his husband, hands rubbing circles on his back.

They rested for a while on the sofa, Akira body relaxed on top of Goro, his stomach had better opinion for them. 

Goro patted Akira shoulder, “Come on, let me get up and warm up the bentos.”

Letting out a low disagreement from his throat, Akira pushed his body on Goro, not letting his personal warming pad go away.

Knowing that Akira will not let go of him, he had to give what Akira wants then. Pushing Akira’s shoulder up to raise his body, he pressed a deep kiss into Akira’s mouth. Akira moaned into the kiss and returned a melting kiss. 

Akira broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead on Goro, smiling and breathing out a small laugh, “Alright, go get dinner for us.”


	5. It's too hot (a bigger bed and a bloster in between)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up on the floor besides his bed.

Akira doesn't understand. Why does he wake up finding himself lying on the floor? What the hell happened? Goro already went to work, his back is all stiff from sleeping overnight on the floor. _Oh god, since when he’s already on the floor?_ Akira gives his new bed a longing look after stretching his body, _it’s already late, time to go for work._

Akira has been a deep sleeper when his nightmare lifted, not even Morgana was able to wake him up until being threatened (or received) a few cat scratches on him. It appears he has very bad sleep postures, Morgana never lies on top of his chest anymore (but on his face yes). Though he doesn’t remember he ever fell off from the bed. 

_Goro might know something, I got to ask him tonight._

Goro says nothing to him.

Akira wakes up on the floor again on the next day.

Confused and frustrated, he asks Morgana if he knew anything about this situation. But since Morgana has his own warm bed, he doesn’t sleep with him anymore (he also doesn’t want to be the big light bulb between them). Letting out a groan, he must press Goro for an answer.

And so, Goro brought back a new bolster, he even rejected Akira's cuddling session at night. Akira is really confused right now.

“I thought you liked it?”

“Now I don’t.”

“What? Why?”

They had just started staying together, if anything, Akira wished to communicate.

“Your body is hot and you’ll get my body heat up too.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“No, it’s not. I can’t sleep well because it was too hot for me.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Goro averted his eyes, “... We just started staying together, and I don’t want to spoil your mood.”

Akira presses his palm on his own eyes, almost feeling impossible for his boyfriend. “Goro.” The bed jumped, Goro jumped. “So, you resolved it by shoving me down the bed?”

“It was!” Goro wants to fight back, but goes quieter, “An accident… I used too much force.”

Akira gave Goro a wistful smile, “The bed is still under trial, we can ask the company to change it into a bigger one for us. I believe with topping up some money, they will agree.”

Goro looks at Akira with widened eyes, “You’re... not angry with me?”

“Why would I?”

Goro bites his lips, “... Nevermind.”

“Just so you know, I’m not giving up our cuddling sessions.” Akira says while scooting closer to Goro and pulls him into a spooning position. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I still like it.” Goro hugs back Akira’s torso.

“Oh yeah, then why the bolster?”

“Because you have a habit of throwing your arm and legs over, you hit my face a few times now.” Goro groans and flicks his fingers on Akira’s forehead.

Akira let out a laugh, loud and free, “Sorry, sorry. We had slept in before we moved, what happened to those times?”

Goro hiding his flustered face on Akira’s chest, “T-those times! … I was tired.”

Akira knows well what those times are, “Do you want every night to be like that?”

Goro pushes himself away from Akira after a pause, holds his new bolster up and lands it on Akira’s chest without mercy, “You horny trash!”


End file.
